The overall goal of the University of Chicago Comprehensive Cancer Center (UCCCC) is to improve the prevention, detection, and treatment of cancer through our basic, clinical, translational, and population research activities. Therefore, the effective procurement, storage, use, and analysis of human biospecimens are of critical importance. Furthermore, the maintenance and expansion of these state-of-the-art biospecimen facilities is vital to the future success of our cancer programs. The mission of the Human Tissue Resource Center (HTRC) is to ensure the effective procurement, storage, distribution, utilization, and downstream analysis of human biospecimens. The Facility occupies ~4,000 sq ft of space within the Pathology Department and functions as an integrated unit. Therefore, duplication of personnel, equipment, and information systems is avoided, and coordination of activities is assured. The HTRC is now comprised of four integrated Subcores: Biospecimen Bank (BSB), Laser Capture Microdissection (LCM), Digital Pathology (DP), and Histology Services (HS). Currently, the HTRC provides services for the collection of clinically-annotated human tissues, as well as blood, serum, plasma, and saliva for cancer-related research. In addition, the Facility provides collaborative support and services for histopathology, laser capture microdissection, tissue microarray (TMA) fabrication and quantitative image analysis. By doing so, the HTRC provides cancer investigators with a centralized infrastructure to optimize the efficiency and costs related to research involving human biospecimens.